Paranormal Experience
by Nadyaleia10
Summary: Yaoi Fangboy and Kaiboy. Apa kalian pernah merasa dingin ditengah malam? Atau mendengar suara benda yang terjatuh dimalam hari? Atau merasa diri anda sedang diintai? Semua perasaan takut akan kita bahas disini.


Entah kenapa gua mau nulis yang horor-horor gitu, jadi selamat menikmati malam minggu kalian yang amat jones (author digampar rombongan jomblo), saya akan memberikan spesial **Paranormal Experience** untuk kalian, ya, mumpung masih viral hehehe

 **Warning: Horor and you know lah**

Dont like, dont read

 **Happy reading gaes tercinta~~**

Boboiboy sepertinya sedang dalam kesusahan, hujan yang tak kunjung padam dan dia masih didalam toko bumbu. Boboiboy akhirnya menerobos angin dan rintihan hujan layaknya di film-film action. Al hasil, bukannya keren, Boboiboy malah kayak di film 'Singel'. Jalan sendirian, lari sendirian, jatuh sendirian. Hari yang apes bagi Boboiboy.

Disaat semua harapan hancur, satu titik harapan kembali muncul menyinari Boboiboy, yaitu sebuah rumah. Rumah horor gelap dengan lampu depan yang berkedip-kedip menambah kehororan rumah. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain meneduh dirumah temannya itu.

"Fang!! Ini aku Boboiboy" Panggilan pertama Boboiboy tak kunjung dibalas, suara gemuruhan petir membuat Boboiboy semakin takut dan tertekan, akhirnya Boboiboy mengetuk kembali pintu rumah Fang secara cepat.

"FANG!! KAU ADA DIRUMAH??" akhirnya panggilan Boboiboy dijawab. Suara pintu terdengar ditelinga Boboiboy. Boboiboy melihat seseorang dengan apel dan pisau tajam mengarah ke wajah Boboiboy ditambah jaket yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Siapa malam-malam datang kemari?"

"NENEK LAMPIR!!!!"

"DIMANA? DIMANA?"

"LO NENEK LAMPIRNYA BEG*K!!"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"duh, jangan bikin jantungan dong, aku kira nenek lampir beneran" salam Fang dengan tenang mengupas apelnya.

"SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BILANG GITU!!"

"Terus, kenapa hujan-hujan gini kau datang kerumah aku?"

"Aku sedang berteduh, kau gak liat aku sampai basah kuyup seperti ini"

"Ya udah, mandi sana, pakek baju aku dulu, lagian hujan masih lama"

Boboiboy mengambil handuk dan segera berendam didalam bak mandi Fang. Disisi lain, Kaizo yang baru pulang dari perjalan langsung nyelonong masuk kedalam rumah.

"Aku pulang" Kaizo ke arah dapur untuk menemui adiknya.

"Kirain maling, ternyata abang toh, gimana kerjaan? Dah kelar?"

"Boro-boro kelar, lihat nih, badan gua pegel-pegel semua"

"Dah jarang dipeluk tuh, gelar jomblo abang yang dah karatan itu pun masih aja dipakek"

"Kenapa? Kode supaya aku memelukmu?" Kaizo seperti biasa selalu menggoda Fang.

"*blush* a, amit dah, siapa juga yang mau dipeluk sama pedofil!!"

"Hehehe, padahal kau sering memelukku dulu, kemana diri Pang yang imut dan polos seperti dulu?" Kaizo mengambil kesempatan untuk memeluk tubuh Fang dari belakang selagi Fang masih fokus menyiapkan makan malam.

"*blush* Ji, JIJIK!! PERGI SANA DASAR HENTAI!!"

Ditengah candaan mereka, Boboiboy keluar dari kamar Fang dan sudah berganti baju dengan menggunakan pakaian Fang.

"Fang, aku sudah selesa--... eh?" Boboiboy melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa dimatanya.

"Ma, maaf mengganggu..." perlahan Boboiboy menutup kembali pintu kamar. Dengan cepat Fang berlari menuju kamarnya untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"BOBOIBOY, KAU SALAH PAHAM!!!!"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"Maafkan abangku yang menyebalkan bin ngeselin ini" Fang menundukkan kepalanya kepada lelaki bertopi jingga itu.

"Sudahlah, kau terlalu lebay, ya kan Boboiboy?" Kaizo malah mengganggu pembicaraan mereka sambil memeluk tubuh Boboiboy.

"Dasar pedo, kau mungkin bisa saja berada di meja hijau sekarang" Fang melihat sinis sambil meminum kopinya.

"Abang Kaizo bukanlah orang seperti itu kok. Btw, selagi bertiga, gimana kalau kita bertiga cerita bareng? Kita cerita kayak Paranormal Experience" Seperti biasa, Boboiboy selalu memberikan saran yang tepat.

"paranormal itu cuman cerita biasa yang diperparah, aku saja sering berburu alien yang lebih serem daripada hantu" dan seperti biasa juga, Fang selalu terlihat tidak tertarik pada ide Boboiboy.

"gimana kalau lampunya dimatiin?" Kaizo ingin mematikan lampu ruangan.

"ide bagus" Fang malah menyetujui saran abangnya, tapi beda dengan Boboiboy. Boboiboy langsung berdiri dan menjatuhkan Kaizo dan Fang diatas kursi. Boboiboy memperdekat jarak wajahnya sambil memberikan tatapan membunuh disertai semyuman.

"jangan dimatikan lampunya ya~~" suara Boboiboy lebih lembut dua oktaf sebagai tanda amarahnya yang terpendam.

"i, iya..." entah kenapa Boboiboy yang kecil, imut nan lucu bisa dengan mudah menaklukan mereka berdua.

"baiklah, pertama aku mulai ceritanya ya, jadi..."

 **Boboiboy P. O. V**

 _kejadian ini terjadi sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu. Disaat aku sendirian tanpa Ocobot dan Tok Aba, aku pergi ke dapur untuk memasak_ , _aku ingat sekali waktu itu, hari Kamis jam 08.15, aku memotong wortel yang ingin kumasak_ _tapi...ternyata waktu itu wortelku habis, jadi aku masak sup lobak merah--_

"ini namanya bukan Paranormal, tapi **my dairy activity** " Fang memotong cerita Boboiboy.

"*blush* ka, kan belum masuk bagian horornya, ok, aku lanjutin"

 _Lalu aku merasa aneh, aku seperti melihat bawangku terjatuh dengan sendirinya, hawa dingin mulai merasuki daerah sekitarku. Awalnya aku tidak berpikir apa-apa dan membuang bawang putih itu. Saat aku menghidupkan kompor, entah kenapa api kompor yang semula besar mendadak menjadi kecil--_

"itu namanya gas abis"

"KENAPA BANG KAIZO MOTONGIN CERITA SIH?? Sudahlah, lalu..."

 _Entah kenapa sekujur tubuhku merasakan wangi yang tidak biasa dari belakang tubuhku, aku memberanikan diri untuk menghadap kebelakang dan...MASAKANKU GOSONG!!!_

 **Boboiboy P. O. V end**

"GUBRAK DAH!!" Fang dan Kaizo seremtak terjatuh karena cerita gaje Boboiboy.

"INTINYA MASAKANMU GOSONG, ITU SAMA SEKALI GAK HOROR!!" Fang memutar-mutarkan kepala Boboiboy.

"hei, itu horor tauk, aku terpaksa pergi ke toko untuk beli mie cup" balas Boboiboy dengan keyakinan yang kuat.

"sudahlah, aku punya cerita yang lebih menyeramkan dibanding itu" Kaizo sepertinya bersedia memberikan ceritanya.

"benarkah? ceritakan~" Boboiboy mendekati Kaizo yang sepertinya lebih menyenangkan dibanding Fang yang tidak serius menanggapi cerita.

"baiklah, jadi..."

 **Kaizo P. O. V**

 _Yang pasti aku selalu berada ditengah langit gelap yang hanya disinari oleh bintang disekitar. Waktu itu aku masih ingat, setelah selesai training lari 30 keliling didalam kapal untuk mengajari para prajuritku. Waktu itu, ruangan latihan sepi, aku masih memakai tantop hitam ditemani minumanku yang dingin. Waktu itu suara langkah kaki perlahan terdengar ditelingaku, entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak, akhirnya aku masuk kedalam ruanganku--_

"kan dipesawat banyak prajurit, pantes aja kalau ada suara langkah kaki, palingan abang juga lagi masuk angin tuh" lagi-lagi Fang memotong cerita.

"Aku tidak masuk angin, sejak kapan aku bisa terserang penyakit. lalu..."

 _Aku merasa badanku sangat berat, seperti ada benda yang memikul seluruh tubuhku. Aku sampai di ruanganku dan segera menenangkan diri. Entah kenapa suara tetesan air terdengar ditelingaku dua detik sekali, padahal tidak ada air keran ataupun toilet diruang kerjaku. ternyata...botol minumku bocor dan membasahi meja dokumen hingga menetes kelantai, BELUM LAGI BERKAS PENTINGKU BASAH SEMUA!!!!!!!!!!!!_

 **Kaizo P. O. V. end~~**

"ITU NAMANYA PENDERITAAN BUKAN CERITA HOROR!!" Fang dan Boboiboy langsung membentak.

"Kalian anak kecil gak bakal tau betapa susahnya ngurus dokumen penting, itu adalah cerita paling horor dalam hidupku" Kaizo memberikan penerangan yang tegas walau sebenarnya cerita itu gak ada tegas-tegasnya sama sekali.

"kalau begitu, tinggal satu orang yang belum menceritakan pengalaman horornya" Kaizo dan Boboiboy serentak menyipitkan matanya sambil menghadapkan kearah Fang.

"ke, kenapa dengan kalian? masa aku harus menceritakan hal gak penting ke kalian berdua" tolak Fang secara mentah-mentah.

"ayolah, kau pasti punya cerita seram" Boboiboy memasang wajah polosnya. Fang akhirnya kalah.

"baiklah, baiklah...hm... mungkin aku ada satu cerita"

 **Akhirnya Fang P. O. V jugak**

 _Waktu itu bukan siang dan bukan malam juga, tapi sore. Aku baru pulang dari kegiatan basket yang rutinitasnya hari Senin Rabu. Saat aku pulang bersama teman basketku, aku melupakan sesuatu yang sangat berharga diruangan itu._

 _'duh, baju latihanku ketinggalan' akhirnya aku kembali ke ruang latihan untuk mengambil bajuku. Saat aku membuka pintu ruangan, semua sudah kosong. Aku masuk ruang ganti, entah kenapa sebuah suara decitan dari lantai terdengar ditelingaku. Awalnya aku tidak peduli dan segera mengambil bajuku yang tertinggal--_

"kau takut meninggalkan pakaianmu karena takut satu ruangan bau ketek kan?" Kaizo menghancurkan suasana cerita.

"BADAN GUA GAK BAUK YA!! Setiap pagi diedoran selalu tersedia"

 _Aku keluar dari ruangan ganti, tapi...suara decitan itu kembali terdengar ditambah lampu yang mendadak mati sehingga penglihatanku tidak berfungsi. Aku mendekati sumber suara, beberapa langkah saat aku mendekati suara, suara bola basket yang berjatuhan terdengar. Aku langsung berlari menuju suara basket yang berjatuhan tersebut dan ternyata...tiga buah anak kucing menjatuhkan bola didalam rak, akhirnya aku membawa anak kucing keluar, tapi...MAK KUCING DATANG DAN CAKAR WAJAH AKU HINGGA HABIS TERLUKA PARAH!!_

 **Fang P. O. V. end**

Kaizo dan Boboiboy serentak terjatuh. "ITU GAK HOROR!!" Boboiboy mengucek-ucek rambutnya.

"kan dah kubilang, semua cerita paranormal itu cuman diperparah, contoh kayak 'wah tangan aku dingin' rupanya keteknya yang keringetan. Trus 'wah ada rambut' rupanya cuman kantong plastik" Fang memang orang yang amat realistis.

"tapi bisa jadi cerita paranormal nyata" Kaizo sepertinya semakin tertarik dengan hal berbau mistik.

"dasar kalian--eh!!" Awalnya Boboiboy ingin marah, tapi mendadak lampu berkedip. Pintu dan jendela serentak tertutup rapat dan buku Fang yang berada diatas meja tiba-tiba jatuh.

"e...ke, kenapa nih?" Kaizo, Fang, dan Boboiboy serentak menelan ludahnya. Keadaan hening mereka dihiasi oleh suara tetesan air yang mendadak muncul, suasana amat dingin, ditambah wangi aneh.

"han, hantu itu tidak ada kok, palingan cuman mau konsleting" Fang berusaha untuk terlihat tenang walau jantungnya sudah dag dig dug.

Sesuai perkiraan, lampu mati. "AKU TAKUT!!!" Boboiboy langsung memeluk Fang dan Kaizo hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

"Adu, duh, Bo, Boboiboy tenanglah" Kaizo mengusuk surai lembut Boboiboy agar Boboiboy sedikit membaik.

"lagi-lagi kumat" Fang seperti sudah terbiasa menangani Boboiboy fersi takut ini. Mendadak suara decitan terdengar.

"...kalian sadar gak? Kalau cerita yang kita ceritakan, sekarang terjadi ke kita, contohnya buku jatuh, suara air, mati lampu, suara decitan, semuanya...terjadi... berarti..." Fang semakin penasaran.

Syukurlah, lampu tiba-tiba kembali hidup dan ternyata...

"AKU LUPA MASAKAN AKU DAH GOSONG!!" Fang dengan cepat mematikan kompor.

"ATAPNYA BOCOR DAN KENA BERKAS LAGI!!!" Kaizo kehilangan harapannya. Berkas lengkap nan indah kini tinggal kenangan. Sementara itu Boboiboy sudah baikan karena lampu sudah menyala.

"Syukurlah tidak terjadi apa-apa" Boboiboy tersenyum lega.

" 'TIDAK TERJADI APA-APA' NDAS MU!!" Kaizo dan Fang meratapi nasib mereka, dua kakak beradik yang bernasib tragis.

"sudah kubilang, semua yang kita alamin itu gak ada kaitannya sama cerita horor gak jelas, ini gara-gara Boboiboy yang mabuk cerita horor" Fang membuang masakannya yang sudah susah payah dia buat.

"APA KATAMU--wait, tunggu dulu, suara decitan kaki itu...dari siapa ya?" Boboiboy menggaruk kepalanya.

"hmm...kalian tau tidak, sebenarnya aku pernah dengan cerita horor dari rumah ini" kali ini Fang tertarik menceritakan sejarah rumah hantunya.

"benarkah? Gimana ceritanya?" Fang langsung menghidupkan lilin dan mematikan lampu.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MATIIN LAMPU!!!" Boboiboy kembali memeluk Kaizo.

"Gak seru kalau terang, jadi..."

 **Fang P. O. V. again**

 _Sekitar 20 tahun yang lalu, ada sebuah keluarga bahagia dimana ada ayah, ibu, kakak perempuan dan adik laki-laki yang berumur 10 tahun dan 5 tahun. Suatu hari saat adik pulang terlambat, ibunya marah dan menghukum anaknya didalam kamar selama 7 hari tanpa makan dan minum._

 _Saat 7 hari berlalu, ibu dan ayah dari anak itu melihat sang adik yang sudah mati dan sedikit membusuk, kakak dari adik itu terus menangis melihat sang adik yang telah tiada. Orang tua dari anak itu langsung menguburkan mayat anaknya dibelakang rumah. Sang kakak perempuan tidak terima begitu saja dan akhirnya di suatu malam, sang kakak perempuan mengambil sebuah pistol Barretta G-cas unlimited didalam lemari ayahnya--_

"wait, kok kayak Po*nt Blank?? Dan G-cas?" Boboiboy memotong ceritanya.

"*blush* so, sory, kebiasaan, maksudnya snipper"

 _Saat sang anak melihat ibu dan ayahnya sedang tertidur, ia langsung dengan mudah menembak kepala ibu dan ayahnya. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal, sang anak tertawa lepas karena berhasil membalaskan dendam adiknya. Saat ia berjalan menuju lemari orang tuanya, ia melihat sebuah hadiah indah berisikan boneka yang tertulis untuk dirinya. Boneka kelinci kecil yang dapat bersuara. Saat sang anak memencet tombol pada boneka, boneka itu berbicara "death, kill yourself"_

 _Sebuah penyesalan muncul dihati anak perempuan itu. Akhirnya sang anak mengambil boneka itu dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Pistol yang ia pakai untuk membunuh orang tuanya kini ia pakai untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan cara pistol yang dimasukkan kedalam mulut dan...dalam sekejap tubuhnya sudah bersimpah darah. Boneka kelincinya yang awalnya berwarna putih, kini sudah bercampur dengan warna merah. Entah kenapa, setelah anak itu mati, boneka itu seperti bergerak dan berjalan. Suara decitan dan kalimat "death, kill yourself" terus terdengar dan boneka itu pergi dari rumah._

 **Fang P. O. V end...**

"dan...boneka itu?" mereka berdua semakin penasaran.

"ntah, sampai sekarang aku tidak tau dimana, itu kan cuman cerita, belum tentu benar atau tidak"

 **"death, kill yourself~"**

Itu bukanlah suara jawaban dari Kaizo, Boboiboy ataupun Fang. Mereka bertiga mendengar suara dari ufuk utara didekat pintu depan Fang. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuh Fang. Saat Fang membuka pintu depan, dia melihat...

sebuah...

boneka...

... bergerak...?

 **The... end...?**

menurut kalian siapa yang buat suara decitan itu? Silakan reviews ya~~

Sebenarnya aku punya ide buat cerita habis ngeliat youtuber-youtuber buat Paranormal Experience, jadi aku buat cerita horor, ya tapi gak horor-horor amat sih,hehehe

byeee gaes!!!


End file.
